It is known to provide articles of manufacture, especially made of synthetic materials or containing synthetic materials with paint or lacquer coatings which may exhibit a single color or which may be multicolored. A conventional form of application is by way of spray painting or lacquering. Where a multicolor coating is desired, masking is required to cover areas that are not to be spray painted or that are to be spray painted with a different color in a separate spraying operation. Such paint applications or lacquer applications are involved especially when masking is needed and hence expensive, especially in connection with the production of motor vehicle parts, particularly body and interior parts.
In this disclosure the terms "paint" and "lacquer" and related terms, e.g. "painted" or "lacquered" are used interchangeably herein.